


Still Got That Beautiful Smile

by paradisel0st



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot? What Plot?, Slice of Life, its really only fluff, they best friends to best boy friends ha !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisel0st/pseuds/paradisel0st
Summary: write a drabble with this sentence starter"I think I'm in love with you"orthe one where Donghyuck and Mark have been best friends for years, but all of a sudden Mark cant seem to get over how beautiful Hyuck is when he laughs.





	Still Got That Beautiful Smile

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally supposed to be one of those small paragraph drabbles on twitter but i talk to much :)! anyways uhhh pls enjoy this fluffy little drabble ^-^!! also title taken from day 6 i smile !! (pls give it a listen its one of my faves!) also, not beta'd so prob grammar and tense mistakes

“Holy shit”

Hyuck stops laughing. He furrows his brows’ as he looks up from the video on his phone up to Mark. Annoyance flashing across his face as Mark interrupts the video that Hyucks been unsuccessfully trying to show him. The annoyance quickly turns to worry as Mark just stares back at Hyuck’s pointed look with a dumb founded expression.

“What’s up mark?” Hyuck says, concern lacing its way into his voice.

“Do that again” Marks says, seeming to have snapped out of his previous shock. Instead, he now looks at Donghyuck with traces of wonder, excitement, and a bit of confusion.

“I... I didn’t actually do anything though?” Hyuck is super confused at this point because Mark keeps staring at him like he just turned water into wine but he’s literally just been sitting here doing nothing. 

“Yeah you did,” Mark shoots back immediately “that thing you did with your voice and your mouth, do it again”

Hyuck is silent for a little bit trying to process what Mark just said to him. He thinks he understands what mark is trying to say, but that can’t be it right? 

“Mark, do you mean me laughing?” 

Mark has the audacity to look offended by Hyuck’s statement. Even though he's the one who has been giving Hyuck the worst hints ever so far. 

“No, Hyuck, I know you’re laugh dummy. I’m talking about that thing you do when the corners of your mouth rise and your eyes turn into little crescents and you tilt your head back a little and a big sound comes out. that thing! It’s really pretty hyuck can you do it again?”

Hyuck wants to kill mark right now, but not as much as he wants to kiss him. Unfortunately, Hyuck started to like his best friend years ago, and this conversation is equal parts as liberating and exciting as it is infuriating.

Donghyuck’s longtime crush and best friend basically just asked him to laugh again because it looks and sounds beautiful to him, but is so emotionally constipated that he doesn’t even know that that’s what he’s asking of Hyuck. 

He sighs deeply while rubbing the back of his head, trying to will away the familiar headache forming at the base of his neck that feels so distinctly Mark related. 

“Okay mark, I’m gonna show you a video alright, and you’re gonna tell me what they’re doing okay?”

Mark nods his head tentatively, “Alright Hyuck, i don’t know what this has to do with you doing the pretty thing, but I’m with you” he shrugs.

Infuriating Hyuck thinks to himself while rolling his eyes. Maybe hyuck is a little emotionally constipated too. 

Donghyuck begins playing a video titled “try not to laugh compilation:laughing editions”. Mark is confused as to why they’re watching people laugh, and why it’s supposed to make /them/ laugh too, but he’s willing to watch. 

Mark is getting kind of into the video now, laughing whenever a particular funny laugh comes on screen. However, he’s taken out of the video just as quick because Hyuck ends up pausing the video. He seems to have paused it during a particularly big laugh.

“I think this will do” Hyuck whispers to himself. He then turns to mark and says “Mark, what does this person look like when they laugh?” Hyuck is looking straight at Mark, seemingly trying to will Mark to understand something. 

“Um... happy?” Mark is not really getting what he’s supposed to say here, but judging by the shocked and poorly disguised disgust on Hyuck’s face, he’s guessing that he said the wrong thing. 

“Look closer mark, what is their mouth doing, what is their head doing, what do they sound like...?” Hyuck is downright losing his mind right now, patience has never been his strong suit, but he wont leave until Mark understands what he’s asking of Hyuck. 

Mark sighs and answers, “I guess their mouths are curled up at the corners. their heads are tilted back a bit. their eyes are also smaller because theyre laughing so much. they sound like they’re laughing. is that the answer you want?”

Mark thinks he’s got it right judging off Hyuck’s response. 

“Yes Mark, actually, that was perfect” Hyuck says with the brightest smile Mark thinks he’s ever seen in his life. Hyuck truly shines like this. When he’s completely in his element, completely happy and unbothered by the rest of the world. It’s why mark loves him so much. 

Oh. 

Oh wait.  
Mark’s not listening to Hyuck anymore. He’s too busy listening to the inner chaos going off inside his mind right now. 

Marks freaking out because he finally understands multiple things at once. 1). Hyuck has been trying to show mark that he is in fact a dumbass and wanted him to laugh again. and 2). he wants Hyuck to laugh again because Hyuck’s happiness means the world to him, because 3). Marks in love with his best friend. 

Donghyuck was in the middle of reading the 3rd definition of the word “laugh” from urban dictionary when Mark interrupts him again with another “holy shit” but this time, it’s smaller and with feeling. 

“oh my gosh what no-“

“I think I’m in love with you?”

There’s a heavy silence that sets between the two. It only lasts about 2 seconds but the weight of it makes it feel much longer for Mark. Hyuck breaks the silence with a giant beautiful melodic laugh, and Mark has never been so happy to be rejected before. As long as hyuck keeps laughing and smiling like that, he would be okay. 

“It’s okay Hyuck you don’t have to like me, also I love your laugh and all but maybe don’t laugh in my face when I confess to you? We can still be friends though right?”

Hyuck hits Mark in the shoulder, laughs again, and then pulls mark into the tightest hug he’s ever had in his life. 

“You big dummy I’ve been crushing on you for years, took you long enough” 

Hyuck pulled away first just to get right back in marks face again. This time much closer and for a very different reason. 

Mark thought seeing Hyuck’s smile was the best thing in this world, but nothing in the world beats tasting Hyuck’s smile on his lips.


End file.
